


[podfic] Cookies and Wet Cat by autoschediastic

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Episode s03e03: Fireflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has seen Scott at his craziest, and while this doesn’t look like that brand of crazy, Scott is still in the middle of taking his clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cookies and Wet Cat by autoschediastic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cookies and Wet Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888461) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



I don't normally do smut... but when it is Scott and this hot? Okay. Yes.

* * *

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-cookies_and_wet_cat.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-cookies_and_wet_cat.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 

 


End file.
